


The Carnival

by MKwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, creepy carnival, creepy circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: A reporter knows exactly what this circus really is. Do you?





	The Carnival

The circus had been in business for less than a week, and the disappearances were getting worse by the day. You knew what was behind everything, but it wasn't like your boss would just let you publish that sort of thing without some major proof. 

So, here you were, about to go into the mouth of the devil himself. The carnival itself was tantalising in all ways. As you get closer, you can start smelling candy floss and pumpkin pie, mouth-watering scents wafting on the breeze. 

You have to tell your feet not to run. You walk calmly and purposefully towards your destination. You have your smart phone out, already broadcasting the scene before you to the millions of viewers who were eagerly awaiting your report. You sincerely hope that this doesn't encourage anyone. More people vanishing is the last thing you want. 

You have arrived at the main entrance. There are no ticket-takers, security guards, or even a greeter. There is simply a red plastic table with piles upon piles of little plastic cards. The kind you put on a lanyard. There is supposedly another table just inside where you can get a lanyard, but you have yet to reach it. 

This is the part that you're most nervous about. You know that if you take a card, you're letting them into your mind. It's not just a pass-card to the carnival festivities, it's also a one-way ticket for them to peek inside your brain. From there, they can find out all of your preferences and tastes, and cater your 'experience' to suit you perfectly. 

But, you have a job to do, and you know that without that card, nothing will reveal itself to you. It'll just be a normal county fair inside. Gods, how you wish this was a normal fair! You shake your head of the useless thoughts, and with trembling hands, you reach for one of the passes. 

Your hand brushes against one lf the cards, and you take the opportunity to grab it. The card is now in your hand. It's touching you, and your skin crawls with the feeling of wrongness. You can already feel their twisted magic taking hold of your brain. You estimate that you have about an hour before you're completely gone. 

So, you buck up and move forward. The inside of the tent is warm, the contrast strong against the chilly October breeze. The coloured cloth material overhead lets in streams of dappled red and yellow light. You immediately like it here. You know that you shouldn't, but your mind is already being played like a fiddle by them. Hah, fiddle. That reminds you of the myth of Orpheus, and you briefly wonder whether or not your boss will send someone to come after you. 

You pick up a lanyard from an acid-green table, insert the card, and hang it from your neck. You ponder on the nature of nooses briefly, and whether or not this counts as one. You march on regardless. You knew what kind of a mission this was when you volunteered for it. 

The tent suddenly opens up, and all around you is people. People playing games, people eating food, people making noise. At first glance, it seems like a wonderful affair, with all the laughter and the smiles, but after a more thorough investigation, it is revealed that nothing is as it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's unfinished for now, and I probably won't be updating soon. :(


End file.
